Fat Bikini
by N-XX09
Summary: Desmantelar el patriarcado, derrocar el capitalismo, destruir los prejuicios, usar faldas cortas, patear traseros. Un manifiesto de amor y flores.


Lo encontré, en el campo, rodeado de verde y un sol cálido que caía sobre él como agua bendita, no sé lo que hacía y eso me causó gran impresión. Yo sólo pensaba en sujetarlo y derretirme en sus hombros.

Quería desprenderme de toda angustia y resignación.

Quise alcanzarlo y me caí, caí de rodillas. Piedritas colándose entre mi piel.

"Ay."

"Craig, ¿Estás bien?" Tweek se acercó hacia mi con apuro, sus manos volando sobre mis piernas.

No dolía en lo absoluto pero la sangre se filtraba entre los jeans rotos, manchando todo de rojo.

"Dios, vamos a casa y te curaré" Sonrió y sentí el mundo llenarse de florcitas. Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y mientras cojeaba llegamos a su casa.

Entramos a su pieza y me quitó los jeans con sus manos trémulas y pálidas, sus uñas cuidadosamente cortadas rozaron mis piernas. Un poco de alcohol y un algodón. "Hay que desinfectar bien" Murmuró, y el algodón se tiñó de sangre y tierra. El alcohol quemó mi piel y lo sentí entrar profundo entre la sangre, me agité un poco. Puso unas banditas con dibujos de osos en ambas rodillas (yo sabía que eran sus favoritas) y Tweek me dio un beso fugaz en los labios como consuelo.

"Me caí a propósito para que me besaras así" Me dije a mi mismo. Tweek apenas si me escuchó suspirar.

"Listo, ahora ponte tus pantalones" Se rió. Yo me negué y cuando me puse de pie tomé su mano.

Lo tomé del rostro y besé sus labios suaves y pálidos. Vi su cabello brillar como trigo ante la luz que se filtraba de las cortinas, cerró sus ojos y me rodeó con sus brazos.

Caímos en su cama, él sobre mi con sus piernas a cada lado de las mías. Su lengua húmeda explorando mi boca y sus manos explorando mi cabeza, dedos enredándose en mi pelo negro. Sentía mi corazón al borde de mi garganta y mis manos rosaban el borde de su pantalón.

Quería tocar más. Quería ver más.

Quería sentir más. Y sus jadeos tenues irrumpieron en mi boca.

Se sacó su camisa en tirones y prosiguió con sus pantalones. Lo hizo con cuidado para no dañar mis banditas y una vez listo besó mi cuello con ternura. De pronto se quejó y palpó su mejilla.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté, mis manos sujetando sus caderas sobre mi. No quería que se moviera ni un centímetro. El calor de sus piernas me cobijaba y protegía.

"¿Hace cuanto que no te afeitas?" Me respondió, dando suaves besitos sobre mi mandíbula. Mi barba pinchando sus labios.

"Mmm no lo sé" Ni tampoco quería pensarlo, eran semanas seguramente, la pereza siempre ganaba.

Se afirmó de mis costados, metiendo sus manos entre mi camiseta, enviando cosquillas hasta mi nuca, y posando todo su peso en sus rodillas comenzó a frotarse contra mí. Su entrepierna quemando la mía. Sentí el placer de tenerlo encima de mí y apreté mis manos firmes en su cadera, ayudándolo a mantener el ritmo.

"Ah, si" Gimió entre dientes. Me besó con su lengua palpando la mía, mojada y caliente "Mmm"

El calor abrigó mi estómago y sentí su peso sobre mi carne, sobre mis huesos.

si existe algún dios, por favor,

permíteme sentir este aroma que emana de su cuello

el peso de sus dedos

su respiración en mi boca, su lengua en mi boca,

su amor en mi boca

por los siglos de los siglos,

amén.

****************************************OOO******* *****************************************

Lo vi al salir del baño, en la cama de su pieza, desnudo y sentado, escribía en un cuaderno. Me recosté a su lado, también desnudo.

Qué barbaridad, sentirme tan cómodo andando en su habitación sin nada encima, sin nada que ocultarle. Mi pecho abierto desvelando todo ante él.

En su muralla, sobre su almohada, un póster con la foto de un travestí asiático nos miraba con atrevimiento. Su habitación estaba rodeada de dibujos de flores y pósters de mujeres dulces y fuertes. Su fijación por las féminas era muy interesante, a menudo tweek soltaba comentarios acerca de cómo las mujeres debían ser las que dominaran el mundo y hablaba sobre desmantelar el patriarcado en la sociedad. La mayoría de las veces usaba palabras complicadas y citaba a mujeres sabias de las cuales yo nunca había escuchado. Lo más interesante de todo era que se auto-proclamaba un feminista. Y yo no podía hacer más que escucharlo con deleite.

Tweek se despegó de su cuaderno y se recostó contra mi pecho, haciendo círculos entre los vellos de mi abdomen.

"¿Qué escribías?" Le pregunté curioso. Tweek estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar su cuaderno y con una risa dijo:

"Te dibujé" Y me mostró la hoja en donde me había dibujado. Líneas gruesas de un marcador negro formaban algo que no reconocí en un comienzo, eso no lucía como un rostro.

"Oh" Solté el aire un poco sorprendido al reconocer la figura, no era específicamente mi rostro. Era mi parte baja, desde el ombligo hasta las rodillas (las banditas dibujadas con ositos). Estaba desnudo e infinitos vellos cubrían mi piel. "¿Tan peludo soy?" pregunté y me lancé una mirada por debajo del cuaderno. La pierna de tweek se cruzaba sobre mis muslos. Por el contrario, Tweek estaba cubierto por una finísima capa de vellos rubios. Comparado con él, yo era un monstruo de pelos.

"No te preocupes, me encantas así, además, ésta es una de mis partes favoritas de ti." Dijo y me besó despacito.

Mientras Tweek retocaba el dibujo y le agregaba colores rosas, mi mente retrocedió hasta el momento en que lo vi en el campo, rodeado de verde, como un hada gozando de la madre tierra. Tweek era como un hada ojerosa que reía y dibujaba. uUn hada que revoloteaba a mi alrededor y me hacía perderme en su persona. Quería ser como él, tan liviano y simple como él. Pero yo solo era un tipo alto y peludo. Con el cabello sucio al no ducharme cada mañana. Barba de flojera. Y rodillas rotas de torpeza.

Lo abracé por los hombros, y me quise derretir sobre su piel suave y pecosa. Tweek me abrazó de vuelta dejando su cuaderno a un lado.

"¿Qué hacías en el campo?" Le pregunté, mi voz sofocada contra su cuello.

"Oh, sólo meditaba. Es un excelente lugar para hacerlo, es bastante tranquilo" Respondió con simpleza y párpados caídos. Su piel se comenzaba a enfriar mientras el sol se escondía por la ventana. "¿Y tú, qué hacías allí?"  
"Te estaba buscando." Cerré los ojos.

"¿Por qué?"

Mordí mis labios con nerviosismo. pero sabía que debía decírselo. Si Tweek ya me había visto desnudo tantas veces, ocultarle algo sería estúpido e hipócrita.

"Le dije a mis padres que era... que era gay" Murmuré. Sentí a tweek tensarse a mi lado y se quedó en silencio, esperando a que continuara "Y no se lo tomaron bien" Para nada bien, pensé. El sólo recordar sus rostros quería romperme las rodillas una y otra vez.

Sentí un nudo subirse hasta mi garganta y desde el fondo de mi ser envidié a Tweek y su feminismo, su habitación rosa, sus flores, sus pósters, sus padres tolerantes, y su libertad. Su libertad que se expandía y expandía pero la cual nunca podría absorberme.

Tweek me miró con sus ojos grandes y verdes. Con cariño repartió besos por toda mi cara, por mis párpados, mi nariz, mi frente, mis mejillas, mis labios.

"Shh" Siseaba "Todo estará bien" Debo admitir que lloré un poquito, pero Tweek no dijo nada más y sólo se dedicó a abrazarme y besarme.

Cuando comenzó a hacer más frío, nos vestimos y le pregunté si podía quedarme a dormir. Imposible sería para mí volver a casa. Sonrió mostrándome todos sus dientes y asintió con energía.

"Veamos una porno y después nos vamos a dormir" Sugirió y acepté, alzando una ceja con curiosidad. Entonces, pensé, terminaremos haciéndolo de nuevo y después nos iremos a dormir.

Tweek instaló su laptop encima de su cama y ambos nos acurrucamos entre las sábanas. Antes de ponerle play al vídeo me tomó la mano.

"Escucha Craig," Comenzó con un tono serio, yo tenía mis ojos puestos en la imagen de dos tipos desnudos en un sofá, pero me obligó a mirarlo. Al conectar nuestros ojos, creí que podía leerme la mente, sentí su mirada escanearme el cráneo con facilidad. "Te quiero. roto en pedazos, entero, o como sea. No importa lo que pase."

Contuve el aliento. E hice una mueca extraña que a tweek le causó mucha gracia y se puso a reír.  
"No es justo" Dije mientras veía a Tweek sujetarse la barriga. "Me pillaste totalmente desprevenido" Podía sentir mi corazón palpitando fuerte y fruncí el ceño. Era injusto, Tweek era injusto. Hacer que me enamorara de él y atraparme en su red color rosa y de aroma dulce. Era injusto que palabras tan bonitas salieran de su boca cuando yo sabía lo que esa boca era capaz de hacer sobre mi cuerpo. Era injusto las cosas que me hacía sentir cuando yo no quería. Era injusto.  
"No te enfades" Sonrió con apacibilidad, me besó en la mejilla y finalmente puso play al vídeo.

Dios, si estás allí y de verdad escuchas estas oraciones,

haz que la burbuja de Tweek me absorba

me queme por dentro y me haga brillar

tanto como él,

conviérteme en su hada

o en alguna porquería así.

Haz que las mujeres dominen el mundo

y despójanos del peso, del poder

porque,

¿A quién mierda se le ocurrió que los hombres eran superiores?

solo destruimos la sociedad y ni siquiera miramos atrás para volverla a construir.

son las mujeres las que

vuelven y con un beso

sanan las heridas.

* * *

Heyyy, espero que les haya gustado este pequeňo manifiesto feminista, de amor y flores.

escribí esto rapidito. quería escribir algo simple mientras estoy en casa con gripe D: tengo que mejorarme pronto para viajar a Londres con tranquilidad, y como ya me vi los capitulos de games of thrones que me faltaban(horror!) quedé libre y sin nada que hacer, escribí esto.

(tengo otro one-shot de estos dos, completamente diferente a éste,(ayayay), falta poquito para que esté listo ;D así que estén atentos )

les dejo un par de recomendaciones musicales que me acompaňaron durante este fic:

Julieta Venegas-Te Vi

Chemical Brothers-Let Forever Be

Fernando Milagros-Avenida Peru

The Clash - All The Young Punks (New Boots And Contracts)

Datarock-Princess

Of Montreal-A Sentence Of Sorts In Kongsvinger

la imagen del fic es de esta maravillosa fotógrafa, Laurence Philomene. busquénla en google, es genial!

si no vomitaron con tanta ternura y color rosa, dejen un review :)

besos y adios!


End file.
